


Whispers in the night

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: {This is AU and a GP Story, so if you don‘t like such Stories, stop reading right here...}Emma is on a Camping trip with her class, and her crush... she don‘t know how to handle that, until the night comes...Little Update: Emma is 18, and almost done with school...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again: GP Story, so Regina Mills has a penis, and my second GP Story, so please be gentle...

It was meant as a normal camping trip with their class, but Emma still tried to figure out, how it can be “normal“ when the person is with them, she was attracted to. It was hard enough for Emma to deal with that at school, and during classes, but how was she able to handle her feelings here?! Especially when Regina Mills was standing at the lake. Only in her bikini bra and a boxer...

Regina had had a perfect body, and everytime she turned around, Emma could see her perfect abs, perfect round breasts, and she would die for seeing that, what was underneath that boxer... yes Emma knew, that Regina Mills had had a penis, but that was something that turned her on just even more. She knew that some people find it weird, or even disgusting, but Emma was in love with that woman (since two years), with the person she is, and not (just) with her body. She was having a penis, so?! She wasn‘t less normal with that, than she was anyway...

But why was she looking at Emma so often, while everybody else was in the lake? Well... almost everybody. Emma had said she didn’t fell that well... 

And was that a wink?

Emma had to find it out... so she stood up, left her tent, and went over to Regina, who seemed to watch every single step of hers.

„Do you feel better...?“ she asked, and Emma nodded. Knowing that it was just half true. She sat down, watching her classmates playing softball, und Regina sat down next to her, before she asked: „You know, that I know, that you feel perfectly fine?“

Emma looked slightly shocked at Regina, who laughed in amusement: „Oh please, Emma. I‘m teaching since a few years now. And I‘m totally aware lf all excuses a student can have. And also...“ she looked around, leaned in, and whispered: „...when a particulair student has a crush on me.“

Emma blushed heavily, and said: „I do not... I don‘t have... where did you get this from?!“

Regina laughed loud, what made Emma blushing even more, before she said: „Emma please... do you think I wouldn‘t have noticed your eyes? Especially on my butt... besides... you just betrayey yourself right now.“

„I would like to crawl in a very deep hole...“ Emma muttered, but then she felt Regina‘s fingers on her knee, and she looked at the other woman. There was something in Regina‘s eyes. Something that gave her a sparkle of hope to have a chance at that woman who wanted to say something, when they were interruptef by a classmate...

It was in the middle of the night, when Emma left her tent, because Ruby was snoring that loud, she couldn‘t sleep... but that was not the only reason, why Emma couldn‘t sleep.

She closed the tent, and walked over to Regina‘s tent, what was standing at the edge of the camp, thinking what she could say, when she would be there. She can‘t just knock, and say, she couldn‘t sleep. Although she couldn‘t even knock on a tent anyway...

She reached the tent, glad that everybody else was sleeping, when she heard a fast and heavy breathing coming from Regina‘s tent. 

She knelt down and was sure she could hear a quiet moan...

She hesitated, before she opened the tent, looking directly at Regina, who was staring at her with eyes filled with lust and shock at the same tine... she had her hard cock in a tight grip, and Emma got more aroused by the knowledge, that she had caught her teacher masturbating herself...

None of them said a single word, until Emma just entered the tent, still looking directly at Regina. She closed the zipper of the tent, lowered herself over Regina, and kissed her. Regina didn‘t hesitated by wrapping her arms around the blond and kissing her back immediately...

The kiss became more and more passionate, and Emma felt Regina‘s Erection at her stomach.

She reached down, and wrapped her hand around the hard shaft and started stroking it.

Regina moaned as quiet as possible into Emma‘s mouth, and moved her hips...

Emma had started stroking harder and faster, after Regina‘s hand had found her way into Emma‘s pants. She finger fucked Emma and felt her balls tighten.

„Emma...“ she whispered in Emma‘s neck, thrusted her fingers deeper and harder into her student, and shortly after Emma came on Regina‘s hand, she felt the hot liquid on her own hand, and Regina‘s member soften...

They both were breathing hard, and Emma rolled next to Regina and fell asleep after another soft kiss. Knowing that words weren‘t neccesary...

When Emma woke up the next morning she felt Regina‘s hand stroking over her side, and slipped closer to the woman behind her, and the moment she felt Regina‘s body on her back, was also the moment, she felt Regina‘s hard member at her ass. Both froze in their movements, until Emma started to move her pelvis, to feel more of Regina‘s cock at her ass.

„Emma...“ she whispered huskily, and when Emma continued her movements, she slipped her fingers inside of Emma‘s pants and started to finger fuck her again.

„I want to feel you...“ Emma whispered after a few minutes, and Regina slipped her fingers out of Emma‘s wet cunt.

„Stay like that...“ Regina whispered, before she pulled their pants down. Emma breathed hard, and felt Regina‘s member at her cunt.

„Are you sure...?“ Regina asked, and Emma said: ,,Yes, I am sure..." and with that, she pushed herself back, and Regina‘s cock inside of her. She moaned into the pillow, and Regina started moving fast and deep.

They knew they had to be absolutely quietly, and it was very hard for both of them... they kept fucking in silence, until Regina announced that she was cumming. Emma only muttered: „Pill...“ and that was everything for Regina to know, before she came...

Regina pulled out, and Emma turned around, still hard breathing, and the wrapped their arms around each other.

„Let‘s go out when we‘re back home...“ 

„You mean like a date...?“

„Not like a date. A date. My house...“ Regina whispered, and Emma kissed her as an answer...

_tbc (?)_

**_Alright guys... what are your opinions? Should I write another chapter...?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... because of a few... very nice comments (holding up a sarcasm sign), here‘s a personal note from me:
> 
> This is a GP Story, and if you don‘t like it, then don‘t read it, and if you don‘t even read it... why wasting your time in leaving some comments?!
> 
> To all the others: enjoy reading, and forgive me any mistakes... english is not my native language but I‘m always trying my best...

Emma was sitting in the bus a few hours later, in their way back home, and they hadn‘t had any chance to write the other woman, so Emma wanted to write Regina when she was back home, but the other woman was faster. She opened the message, and read it:

_”Emma... I really don‘t have any regrets about our night. Really not, I mean... it was breathtaking, and wonderfull. But... are you absolutely sure, that you don‘t regret any of that? I mean, I‘m nearly 20 years older than you... you could have have anyone. Perhaps someone who‘s younger than me..._

_Perhaps I‘m just putting too much in it, because it was just one night, and if it is that, then please forgive me..._

_-Regina“_

Emma wrote back almost immediately: 

_”Regina... I‘m in love with you since two years now, and I wanted that night. I wanted what had happened. And I only took, what you gave me, and neither of us was drunk, and I definitely have no regrets. None at all..._

_About your age... I couldn‘t care less, because it‘s just a number, and I am in love with the person. Not in a number. And I think you‘re a bit scared, because you‘re my teacher, and I‘m still a student, but... what if we just wait with our date until I‘m done with school?_

_Because I really want to know you. It was not just one night for me..._

_-Emma, x...“_

The reply came a bit later:

_”I‘ve waited two years... so I definitely can wait two more months. Yes Emma... I do feel the same for you since two years. Since the day I first saw you... it was the red leather jacket that caught my eye right away, and yes, you're right. I am actually scared, but your suggestion is really good..._

_-x...“_

Emma smirked, and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn‘t. She was happy, and she wanted to share it with the whole world... of course that was an overreaction, but for the first time in years, she was really happy...

She turned around in her bed, and the moment she grapped her phone, it vibrated.

Regina: _”Have sweet dreams, x...“_

Emma grinned wide, and wrote back:

_”You too...“_

It didn‘t took long, until Regina answered, and they were chatting in the middle of the nitght...

R: ” _Why aren‘t you sleeping?“_

E: ” _Could ask you the same...“_

R: _”Perhaps I‘m thinking about you...“_

E: _”Perhaps I would like that... can‘t stop thinking about you... and your... friend.“_

R: _”And what exactly are you thinking about my... friend?“_

E: ” _How it felt inside of me...“_

R: ” _Gods Emma...“_

E: ” _You started it...“_

R: _”Alright... keep talking...“_

Emma laughed at that, and decided to ask her something else:

_”May I ask you something...? How many people called you a weirdo, or something like that?“_

R: _”Many people._

_You know, when People hear about women who have Penises, then their first reaction is: It‘s not natural or normal._

_But on the other hand, People also say that being gay, lesbian, trans, bi,... is not normal, so perhaps one should ask themselves: what is normal?_

_What is the correct definition of ”normal“? People should ask themselves this question more often, before they are judging others._

_I was born with a penis, and my mother- well... that‘s another chapter, and not the best example...“_

E: _”I‘m sorry about that...“_

R: ” _You don‘t have to. It‘s alright... it‘s just... it don‘t happens often, that someone accepts me like that. Perhaps I was a bit overreacting...“_

E: ” _No you weren‘t... I‘m glad you are not ashamed of yourself or something like that. You are a beautiful woman. With or without a cock.“_

R: ” _Thank you, Emma... now go to sleep... I‘ve heard your teacher in math can be a real badass bitch.“_

E: _”You‘ve heard correctly. But she‘s a sexy badass bitch...“_

_**tbc...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Update (and thanks for the advise): there‘s a dream Emma‘ll have, and I made -> ~•~ to seperate that Dream... hope that‘s alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... this might be the last chapter... and I‘m saying it again: this is still a GP story, in which Regina has the dick...
> 
> And I totally don‘t care of all the people who‘re calling me a weirdo (or other... very nice words) for writing this... if this is not your cup of tea... pick another story... we are living in the 21. century for fuck‘s sake, isn‘t there enough hate outside?!
> 
> My answer: it is enough hate. So I‘m keep writing gay ff, lesbian ff, gp ff...
> 
> Enough of that... this is the third chapter, I tried to spice things a bit up, and my question is... ought I write another?!
> 
> I‘m open for any kind of advise (except transphobic comments)

Nearly three months later, Emma found an envelope in her letter box. There was only her name on it, and when she opened it, there was only a note:

_ ”Let‘s go somewhere, where we don‘t have to be that carefull, as we have to be here... _

_ -R.“ _

And Emma pulled out her phone, and wrote her:

_ ”What place do you have mind?“ _

R: ” _Hawaii...?“_

E: _”That‘s far...“_

R: ” _I know. But it‘s summer, and I want to go to the beach with you, without looking around, if someone familiar is nearby...“_

E: _”I‘m in...“_

R: _”I‘ll pick you up tomorrow?_ “

” _Yes..._ “ Emma wrote back, went into her appartment and started packing. 

” _Hawaii.._.“ she thought... she never was there, but Regina was right. 

They wanted to know eachother, and that would only work far far away from all people they knew...

„Are you alright...?“ Regina asked the next day, when they were sitting in the first class of the plane, and Emma was looking out of the window, and yes... she was a bit nervous.

„What...? Yes... yes of course...“

Regina took her hand: „Look at me...“ she whispered, and Emma looked at her. The other woman smiled and asked: „Sweetheart, is this your first flight...?“

„Yes...“ Emma confessed, Regina reached over and closed the window, so Emma couldn‘t look out anymore.

„Close your eyes...“ Emma closed her eyes, and Regina kissed her cheek.

„And now concentrate on your breathing... in... and out... slowly... good girl... and now just relax...“

After they had started, Regina waited a few more minutes, before she said: „Darling...? Take a look...“ 

Emma opened her eyes, and they opened her window.

„Oh my...“ she gasped at the view...

„Regina...“

Regina smiled: „It‘s beautifull, isn‘t it...?“

„Yes...“ Emma whispered, and took Regina‘s hand...

At the next day, and after a very long nap, that had turned into hours of sleep, they went to the beach, were a party was going on...

  
~•~  
  


_They were dancing, drinking and kissing... they were kissing so much... their kissed became more and more passionate until Emma felt Regina‘s hard bulge on her pelvis._

_„Take me... somewhere... now...“ Emma whispered in Regina‘s ear, they looked around, and Regina pulled her between some trees, were Emma went straight down on her knees, and ignored Regina‘s: „Babe... you don‘t have to.“ while she pulled out Regina’s hard cock, and took it in her mouth, without any hesitation. She licked around the head, she licked along the lenght, and took it back in her mooth, until the head passed the back of her throat._

_Regina moaned as quiet as possible, and it was when Emma deep throated her, she lost it. She placed her hands on the sides of Emma‘s head, and started to move. Slowly at first, but faster with every thrust, while Emma moaned around the thick shaft. Saliva was dripping on her breasts, and that made her just more aroused..._

_Regina finally pulled back, and they looked at each other._

_Emma stood up, turned around, leaned against a tree, and looked over her shoulder._

_Her former teacher didn‘t waist another second, pulled down Emma‘s bikini pants, and slid into Emma from behind._

_She started moving, and pressed Emma against the tree, while the blond moaned out loud. They didn‘t care anymore about their noises, and after Emma‘s third orgasm, she felt Regina‘s thumb between her butt cheeks, and she couldn‘t handle it any longer. She needed that woman in every possible way, so she moaned: „Not your finger...“_

_„Are you sure...?“ Regina stopped her movements, and Emma nodded._

_„It hurts a bit...“_

_„I don‘t care... Regina, I swear to god, I need you.“_

_And that was everything Regina needed... she pulled out, placed the head of her cock at the tight ring of muscles, and slid in._

_Emma moaned louder than before and almost screamed in pleassure, and Regina started fucking her..._

~•~  
  


„Emma...? Emma...“ Emma woke up from her dream, and looked in dark brown... amused eye.

„Sweetheart... did you just have had a wet dream...?“

„What?! No! No... o-of course not...“ Emma said, and Regina laughed: „Alright... and would you mind... taking your hand off my cock?“

Emma looked down, and realised, that she was stroking Regina‘s hard cock... she stopped, and looked back at Regina.

„No...“ Emma said, sat up, and took the cock in her mouth...

**_tbc (?)_ **


End file.
